1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to column/sheet metal interfaces and, in particular, to column/sheet metal structure which facilitates nonrotational mounting of the column to the sheet metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a column is mounted to a planar surface such as a housing formed from sheet metal, it is frequently necessary to provide a fixed engagement between the column and the sheet metal so that the column does not rotate with respect to the sheet metal. This allows a screw to engage the column and permits tightening of the screw from the exterior of the housing without the need for holding the column to prevent rotation. When the housing is especially thin, such as 0.02 inches of aluminum alloy, the prior art suggests electron beam welding of the column to the housing or dip brazing of the column to the housing to prevent such rotation. Such prior art interfaces are costly.